Unexpected Reunion
by OctoberMorphine
Summary: Izumi Uchiha was thought to be dead. Yugao Uzuki came from seemingly nowhere. So what will happen when an ANBU deserts the village and enemies will be brought together? Will sparks fly or will one of them die? Read to find out more! Updated monthly, at least! Slightly AU. Kinda. Follows the manga/anime and the novels. Izumi-centric. Rated M for language, violence and sexual content
1. I

I

Izumi Uchiha was dead. Has been dead for the past seven years. Or was she...? Yugao Uzuki came out of nowhere soon after the Uchiha massacre. Or did she...? Yugao had been discovered by the Leaf and trained by the Root, by Danzo. She was a heartless killing machine that got transferred to the ANBU unit, where she was placed in Kakashi's team.

They didn't look alike. The only resemblance between Izumi and Yugao were their brown eyes and the mole under their right eye. So how could Izumi be Yugao? Yugao didn't even have sharingan. Or did she...?

The truth is that Izumi never died. She found out everything about the attempted coup d'état, about Itachi's plan, and braced herself. When Itachi came to her, he did place her under a powerful tsukuyomi, but when she came back from it, she managed to place herself in genjustu, which it turn made her faint. She had never been good at controlling her sharingan.

Seeing her mother and her whole clan get killed by the hand of the boy she loved most awakened her mangekyo sharingan. The impact was that grave.

She had been found by an ANBU team that was dispatched to assess the damage, bury the bodies and clean up the Uchiha compound. Much to their surprise, though, they found two survivors instead of the one Itachi demanded to keep alive. She was still in a coma, just like Sasuke was, but she was alive.

Hiruzen was forced to put her in hospital and wait for her to wake up. He knew it would take a while, he could only assume what the young girl had to see. And he didn't even know exactly _how_ she survived. Did Itachi go behind his back and kept her alive purposefully? Did he mess up and she survived somehow? To the third Hokage no option seemed viable. Itachi was a man of his word and he always, _always_ made sure that his missions would turn out perfect. So how did Izumi Uchiha survive?

Hiruzen came to find that out a week later, after Izumi woke up. She explained how she took part in the Uchiha meetings and knew about the coup d'état, how she overheard Itachi talk to Shisui about his options, and about how she prepared herself for the certain death that awaited her. Putting herself in genjutsu after she woke up from the one induced by Itachi had been a spur of the moment thing, but it kept her alive nonetheless. Good thing Itachi deemed the Tsukuyomi he placed her in sufficient, for she knew her genjutsu would have been for naught if he decided to slash her with his sword.

The third Hokage was left with a choice: kill Izumi Uchiha, or keep her alive, and, despite what Danzo wanted, he decided to keep her alive, but Danzo and the council accepted that under some conditions: she was **NOT** to interact with Sasuke or seek him out in any shape, way or form, her identity and looks would **HAVE** to be changed and lastly, she would be trained by Danzo in the Root for several years.

And that is how Yugao Uzuki was born. The purple haired deadly beauty. And she tried not to mind the changes and lies either. No one had to know. Danzo trained her well, explained her the ways of the Sharingan much like and actual member of the Uchiha family would. She wasn't fainting anymore, she learned kenjustu, ninjutsu, further developed her genjutu skills and became a great sensory type and medical ninja. She became an asset to the Village. And it was at that point where Hiruzen decided it was time for her to be moved to the ANBU ranks, the one directly under his command.

It was after joining the ANBU ranks and being placed in Kakashi's team that Yugao met Hayate Gekko. He was her kenjutsu instructor, one never could be good enough at wielding a sword. _Ever_. It was love at first sight for him…she took some convincing, mainly because she still had feelings for Itachi, but she ultimately gave in to his advances, thinking that it would be best to live a normal life. Or as close to a normal life as she could, given that she was an active shinobi, dating another shinobi…and had a huge secret she had to keep.

Yugao had to keep many things away from Hayate, especially the hair bleaching and dyeing, something she did at least once every two weeks. But they were in love and everything was going wonderfully for at least a year and a half.

Until…

Until Hayate was killed by Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto, just a day prior to the chunin exams, just a day prior to Hiruzen Sarutobi's assassination. Worst part of it all? She was the one to discover the body…

And now, Izumi – ahem, Yugao – had to pick up her broken pieces once more, get through the heartache and pain and fight for her village. Fight with her comrades against Orochimaru's shinobi and help protect Hiruzen.

But all was in vain, for the snake bastard killed the Hokage, leaving a whole village behind to mourn the people they lost.

She, however, didn't have much time to mourn her lover. The council called for her just a week after the death of the third Hokage and sent her out, letting her know about two strange individuals entering the village. Black cloaks with red clouds on them. _Akatsuki._ She was informed that four jonins were already fighting them and she and he squad had to help her.

Yugao quickly gathered her squad, gave them a brief rundown of what the council told her, and they were soon on their way.

And what – _who_ – she saw once they got there left her speechless. Breathless. Left her feeling like she got punched in the gut. She wasn't expecting to see _him_ ever again.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Kakashi yelled at Yugao and her team. She heard the distant voice, but she couldn't move for a moment. She was frozen, but grateful for the mask she wore, for she knew it concealed her expression.

* * *

So this is my first ItaIzu story! A lot more to come for these two!

Let me know what you think will happen, I'd love to hear your thoughts!

As always, reviews and criticism are very appreciated! Did you like it? Did you not? How and where can I improve? Let me know!

I plan on updating this story at least once a month, but keep in mind that I am a final year university student and things will get hectic. I'll try to do my best to keep the update schedule to once a month, though!

Until next time, be kind and take care of yourselves!


	2. II

So, before I start I feel the need to clear something up because of a review I received. Yuago Uzuki is not the same age as Kakashi. According to Narutopedia, she is 22 in Naruto (part one) when Kakashi is 26-27 and Itachi is 17-18. In my story I chose to make Yugao the same age as Itachi, meaning that she is also 17-18 years old.

 **I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Kakashi had noticed the strange individuals in the tea shop situated in the heart of Konoha. Straw hats covering their heads, long black cloaks covering their bodies. Red clouds on them.

 _Akatsuki_. Kakashi concluded to himself, thinking back to the conversation he had with Jiraiya earlier that day.

 _They are after Naruto._ The Copy Ninja sighed to himself as he thought of a plan to keep Sasuke as far away from the village's center as possible. He quickly concocted a plan that he put into action just as fast. He would ask for Sasuke to meet him at the tea shop, where he'd tell him to go to a secret hideout for a special surprise. The kid was smart enough to put the pieces together. The Uchiha's stone tablet would help him put things into perspective.

And just when he thought that he would surprise his student by being at the meeting place first for once, he was surprised when he met Asuma and Kurenai. He internally chuckled, those two were too obvious, even though they tried very hard not to be.

They noticed the strange individuals enjoying their sweet treats as well, without Kakashi mentioning a thing. Then noticed that they left at the mention of Sasuke and they left too, to intercept them on their way to stealing Naruto and doing God knows what they were planning to do with the boy.

It all happened quickly, Asuma was fighting Kisame while Kurenai was concocting her genjutsu. But it turned for the worst when Itachi captured her in her own genjutsu.

Luckily, Kakashi appeared with a shadow clone, fighting both intruders at the same time.

"This will be fun, eh, Itachi?" Kisame smirked, showing his sharp teeth.

"Stay out of this, I can handle Kakashi." Itachi ordered, activating his mangekyo sharingan.

Kisame merely nodded and let Itachi have his fun. He was well aware of just how powerful his partner in crime (quite literally) was, though it seemed that Kakashi's little friends were not.

Upon seeing Itachi's sharingan change pattern – mangekyo, Kakashi yelled at Asuma and Kurenai. "Don't look into his eyes!"

The two closed their eyes and remained still, letting Kakashi fight with the Uchiha cold-blooded murder.

It all ended in a second. Kakashi fell into the water. Or that was how it all seemed to Kisame, Asuma and Kurenai. In actuality, Kakashi spent three whole days in Itachi's illusion.

Getting stabbed by numerous clones of Itachi.

Next thing they knew, Maito Gai appeared, grabbing Kakashi from the water, preventing him from drowning.

"You don't have to keep your eyes closed, guys." Gai spoke. "You just have to look at his feet. Fight him like that."

"That makes sense…" Kurenai muttered, as she and Asuma opened their eyes, but set them on Itachi's feet.

Gai started charging toward Itachi, while Kurenai took Kakashi further away from the fighting zone. Asuma, however, attacked Kisame yet again. His shoulder was already bleeding heavily from Kisame slashing Asuma's shoulder with his weird looking sword. His second attack didn't go any better, however, and Kisame managed to slash him on his chest. It wasn't very deep, luckily, but Asuma felt excruciating pain flow throughout his body and fell to the ground, making Kurenai yell. Gai and Itachi darted around each other, Itachi trying to find an opening to put Gai under genjutsu, and Gai trying to land a hit on the Uchiha, but neither of them had any luck.

That's when Yugao and her squad appeared, their faces hidden behind their masks, ready to fight.

 _Who_ Yugao saw once they got there left her speechless. Breathless. Left her feeling like she got punched in the gut. She wasn't expecting to see _him_ ever again.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Kakashi yelled at Yugao and her team from his hiding place. She heard the distant voice, but she couldn't move for a moment. She was frozen, but grateful for the mask she wore, for she knew it concealed her expression.

"Got it!" Yugao's team members yelled back, drawing out their weapons, preparing themselves for an attack.

"We got company, heh. This will get really fun." Kisame smirked evilly. It looked perverse in a way, sadistic.

Itachi merely just nodded and prepared himself for the impending attack from people who were his former teammates. He briefly remembered the time in his life when he used to wear that uniform as well, when he proudly put on that mask, but he couldn't allow himself to dwell on it too much.

"Yugao, get a hold of yourself! I know that Itachi Uchiha is intimidating, but this is not a good time to-" One of the ANBU members whispered to her.

"I am not fucking scared, I am absolutely _delighted_ that I will be the one to end him." She spat out in reply, drawing out her sword. That was possibly the biggest mistake she had ever said, though. She did not look forward to fighting Itachi, but she had to keep up the façade, and she also knew that she and Kakashi were the ones with the biggest chance of surviving a fight against the infamous Itachi Uchiha. And Kakashi wasn't looking too well…

"Confident, aren't we, little girl?" Kisame sneered and charged towards the squad of four.

"Kurenai, take Kakashi out of here! Take him to the hospital!" Yugao ordered, not seeing the state Asuma was in, for he was facing Kisame.

"Kurenai, take Asuma with you, he's bleeding from his chest!" Gai piped in.

"I-I'm fine…" Asuma chocked on the first word, spitting a little blood.

Kurenai didn't listen to his long-time friend, Asuma, however, appeared beside him in a flash, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke with both wounded jonins.

Gai and the ANBU squad were preparing to attack again when Itachi decided to speak up. He looked bored, as if the whole ordeal was a nuisance to him and he couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Kisame, let's go. We came here for a reason and there is no point in starting a war in here."

Kisame nodded his understanding to his partner and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving four confused ANBU and a jonin behind. They didn't have much time to dwell on what happened, however, and went back to report to the council members: Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"I take it that the mission went well? You were able to get rid of them peacefully, is that right, Yugao?" Koharu inquired upon Yugao's arrival at the Hokage tower.

"That is somewhat true. Yes, there were no casualties, but that is because Itachi ordered his partner to leave."

"Is that so?" The old woman asked, a brow raised in disbelief.

Yugao nodded. "Yes, he said that they were here on a mission and that there is no point in starting a 'war'."

"Interesting. And do you have any suspicions as to what that mission might be?"

"Unfortunately, I do not."

"I understand. You and your team are dismissed for now, but be on the ready for whenever they return."

Yuago nodded once again, bowed in front of the elders and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She relayed the message to her teammates, then dismissed them. The rest of her day was spent in her small apartment, mulling over what had happened. Her heart felt heavy, and she longed for so many years to see Itachi again, but she was not expecting that she would. And now that she did…she didn't know how she felt.

She felt like she was a deserter herself because of how she felt, but she knew some of the truth regarding Itachi, and it didn't sit well with her. She was confused and didn't know what the best plan of action was. She was torn. She hurt. Damn, she was missing Itachi… she was missing her family… she was growing tired of keeping up with the lie…

* * *

So, for this chapter I really had to go back and watch those few episodes, haha. Not that I mind, I just wanted to make sure that it was as close to the canon story as possible, though this story will diverge from it at some point (spoiler alert, lol).

That's all for this chapter! It came out sooner than expected, yay! I also have started writing the third one and I am expecting that one to come out later this week or next week.

I really hope you enjoyed!

Until next time~


	3. III

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

III

As Yugao laid in bed that night only one thing was going through her mind. She felt like over the years she had lost herself. Her true self. She had lost Izumi Uchiha. But…she _was_ Izumi. However, she felt like she knew close to nothing about her _true_ self. How would have Izumi reacted to seeing Itachi again after six years, regardless of what he had done? Would she be happy, would she cry? Would she charge at him with a kunai or katana?

Yugao didn't know the answer to that and didn't know if she would ever find it. All she knew now was Konoha. She devoted her life to protect the village. To make sure that incidences such as Kyuubi's attack from thirteen years before would never happen, to make sure that a massacre like the one she lost her mother in would never happen again…

She thought back to her whole life as Izumi, to her life as a half-blooded Uchiha. She thought back to how things were before, she thought of _him…_

They met when they were six. And under tragic circumstances.

It was only moments after the Hokage's son entered the world that the beast was unleashed. Kyubi. Kurama. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Call it what you will.

It brought a mass of destruction, chaos, panic and frenzy.

No one knew how it happened. Kushina Uzumaki had been Kurama's jinchuriki for _years_. But common folk did not know about the risks a pregnancy brought to a female jinchuriki. The seal weakens during pregnancy, the beast can escape when the woman gives birth.

And that was exactly what happened on that fateful autumn night. 10th of October. A night Izumi was sure she would not forget. For several reasons:

10th of October became the date of his father's death anniversary. He was Izumi's role model. She adored him, aspired to be like him. A simple man, a powerful shinobi… That lost his life in front of his daughter while trying to save her. Both her parents were shinobi, but she was a daddy's girl.

The second reason is that the 10th of October was also when she unlocked her sharingan. Her visual kekkei genkai. She was a half-blooded Uchiha, and they, along with the Hyuga clan were Konoha's most powerful and influential clans. The Uchiha clan was also one of the two clans that founded Konoha.

Sharingan is a visual kekkei genkai passed through the Uchiha clan and lets the wielder see the opponent's moves in advance or trap them in genjutsu. The acquisition of such power was fairly difficult for clan members, as it usually meant that someone had to experience extreme emotions.

The loss of a parent. That was what triggered Izumi's sharingan.

The third reason for her inability to forget that night is that the 10th of October was the night she met _him_. A boy that could not be much older than her, with black hair and obsidian eyes. A boy that was holding what probably was his infant brother or sister.

The man successfully pushed his daughter away from being crushed by rocks and boulders. But he got crushed instead. She looked around, visibly distraught, not really understanding what had happened, screamed for her father to wake up, but nothing worked, even though the man was laying there limp, in a pool of his own blood.

The boy pulled her out of her hysterics. He shook her and pulled her to him, but she was too shocked by what she just had to witness to pay attention to what was happening to her.

He pulled Izumi's arm like she was a rag doll, trying to avoid the rubble falling from buildings, the fire and all the flying weapons, and keeping his baby brother safe at the same time. Soon enough the three children arrived at the bunkers, safe and sound.

That is when they started talking.

"What's your name?" Izumi asked the boy curiously.

"Uchiha Itachi. This is my little brother, Sasuke."

Izumi cooed at the baby in Itachi's arms and grinned widely, but it soon faded when she was asked what had happened to her. As she recalled her memories her eyes started hurting and she became dizzier and dizzier by the minute. Until it all went blank and she fell to the ground.

When she woke up, Izumi had her head laying on a lap and fingers going through her brown hair. She looked up, startled, and saw her mother. She smiled, and so did her mother, relieved that her only child was safe.

Izumi explained to her mother what had happened, the pain she felt from reliving those memories causing her to faint again. When she woke up again, her mother observed something peculiar about her. Red, glowing eyes. The old woman sighed and started explaining her daughter about the sharingan.

After spending time with her mother, Izumi ran off in search for her savior. She wanted – needed to thank him for saving her the previous night. She found the boy she was looking for with his mother. After thanking Itachi profusely and becoming acquainted with Mikoto Uchiha, the matriarch of the clan, she ran off back to her mother.

After the craziness passed and Hiruzen became Hokage once again Izumi and her mother had moved back into the Uchiha compound and had been welcomed nicely by everyone, though she could see how much her father's death affected her mother.

The next time they saw each other was during the Academy opening ceremony. Izumi was sitting in front of Itachi, off to the left a little. He spotted her easily, but she didn't. Not until she turned her head. She smiled sweetly and waved at him, then turned back, and it was a good thing she did, for Itachi didn't really know how to react to that. They were in separate classes, but that did not stop Izumi from approaching him after their classes were finished and ask him to walk home together, which they did until Itachi graduated.

The next time they interacted with each other was during their days at the Academy. One day Izumi was playing outside with other children when a group of older boys started picking on Itachi, saying that his clan caused the chaos, that the Uchiha clan was responsible for Kyuubi's attack. Izumi couldn't stand that, she had to defend the boy that quickly became her crush. She even showed the Uchiha protege her sharingan though she fainted soon after and was taken to the infirmary by Itachi. After she woke up Itachi asked her how she awakened it and she told him the story of how she saw her father die in front of her eyes. Itachi apologised for making her recall such painful memories and gently took a hold of her hand.

Itachi graduated early. Izumi was sad as she wouldn't be able to see him as often, but she felt proud of him. They met one day by the lake. She was carrying some dango and they decided to sit by the lake and talk, catch up. She noticed the way Itachi was eyeing the sweet treats and Izumi offered him some. Itachi eventually accepted after some persuasion done by the brunette girl. She was highly amused by the fact that someone as serious as Itachi had such a soft spot for sweets. It was cute, in a way, it made Itachi seem more…human, more of a child, which he was.

The next time they met it was after Itachi received a mission, he was talking to an older boy. She approached him to say hello and Itachi told her that the boy he was talking to was one of the boys she had 'saved' him from the prior year. Izumi was confused by his words, but he only laughed in reply. She looked at him in wonder, it was the first time she was seeing him show any emotion and it was an amazing feeling. They laughed together and Itachi made her promise not to tell other people how she got her sharingan after he asked her if she learned how to control it, which she didn't.

She was eleven years old when she graduated from the Academy. One year early. She was ecstatic, glad that she would start going on missions, and most importantly, that she would have more opportunities to spend time with Itachi.

One day found them at a tea shop, enjoying some dango and some tea. She remembered that normal day only because Itachi hurt her and because Itachi's former teammate thought that they were a couple. She told him that she wanted to become a shinobi, that she wanted to be as strong as her father was, to protect other people from hate, but Itachi told her that she should just quit and that her reason for wanting to become a ninja wasn't good enough. Itachi left, crying, feeling heartbroken.

They haven't seen each other for a whole year after that.

They met by accident. Izumi was returning to the village after a mission and Itachi had found them at the village's gates. Naturally, they started walking home together. However, they stopped at a park close by and talked. Izumi apologized for the way she left the tea shop that day, but Itachi insisted that he should be the one to apologize. Itachi asked her about her missions, to which Izumi replied that they were simple, which made Itachi smile, knowing that Izumi wasn't being put in danger.

Izumi spoke of how sad she felt now that Itachi was an ANBU, of how she felt that the gap between them was getting larger and larger. What took Itachi by surprise, though, was that Izumi laid her head on his chest, but allowed her to stay like that for a while.

The last time they ever spoke was just before it all happened. Just before Izumi's life changed drastically. It was one of the clan meetings, discussing the coup d'etat and Itachi's last attempt at changing everyone's minds, especially his father's. Itachi leaves the meeting after realizing that they wouldn't listen to him, hut and confused, feeling without an option. Izumi followed him out, grabbing his shoulder so he would stop walking.

"Itachi-kun, wait!" He stopped walking, so she continued. "If you don't go back in there they will consider you a traitor!"

"I don't care about what they think of me." He spat out harshly, jerking his shoulder from her trembling hand. She left him go, feeling heartbroken once again. She just wished that Itachi wouldn't give up fighting for what was _right_.

* * *

Soo, this chapter came out sooner than expected, yay! I really was in a writing mood tonight, haha, but it was more than halfway done already.

I think the fourth chapter will come out a little sooner than anticipated as well, but who knows?

I hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews are really appreciated, just as favourites and follows! A huge thank you to everyone, it really motivates me to keep the story going.

That's all for now. Until next time~


	4. IV

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Izumi just wanted to train. Late at night, after a clan meeting. She needed to blow off some steam.

 _They plan on going ahead with the coup…_

What made it even worse was that neither Itachi nor Shisui took part in the meeting. They were nowhere to be found. Two of the Uchiha's protégés missed a very important clan meeting, a crucial one. She had heard whispers about Itachi, some people stopped trusting him, especially after the way he acted out at the last meeting. People grew increasingly suspicious of him, and that did not sit right with Izumi. She knew the boy well, she knew that he only wanted peace. Amongst the clan and with the village.

 _Why weren't they there…?_

As she began walking in the forest, trying to find the most secluded place possible she heard two voices she knew well.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it.

"It's too late to stop the coup d'état. If they go ahead with the plan and a civil war breaks out in the village, other nations will surely attack… As you are aware, Kirigakure shinobi have been trying to infiltrate into the village for a while…" The older of the two spoke sagely.

"Aa," was the only reply that Itachi gave. Of course he knew that other nations would try to infiltrate in Konoha and start a war. Being ANBU gave him access to that type of information. Being best friends with Shisui of the Body Flicker meant more access to that type of information.

Izumi froze in her spot, behind a tree, and listened intently. She had no idea just how badly things could go in case a coup would actually happen. And the probability of that happening was increasing daily. She felt the tension in the air. Uchiha people did not like being accused of something they did not do. It was not fair, but the young girl firmly believed that a civil war was not the answer either. She was sure that there were other, more peaceful ways of reaching an agreement with the Hokage and the council.

"I was going to try to stop the coup d'état with my Kotoamatsukami, but…lord Danzo doesn't trust me." Shisui spoke again.

She couldn't see any of the men, for she was hidden, and preferred to keep it that way, knowing that there was a high chance that they knew she was there. She just hoped that they would be too absorbed by their conversation to notice her there.

"Itachi, this burden now falls on your shoulders, and I apologise that I wasn't strong enough to do it. I trust your judgement, I know that you will do what is best for the clan and the village."

"Are you suggesting that I should go on with lord Danzo's plan?" Izumi could hear the disbelief in Itachi's voice. She could only assume that Shisui nodded because the next thing she heard was Itachi yelling 'no'.

She wasn't a fool, she could understand what that meant. She ran away, and ran, and ran, and cried, and ran until she stumbled on her feet and fell face first on the ground.

She could only imagine what Danzo asked of Itachi, but whatever it was, she was sure that it would bring no good, no good to the clan, at least. So, she decided to distance herself. From Itachi, from practically everyone, and patiently wait for Itachi's next move.

Over the following few days, she started hearing whispers in the Uchiha compound, which wasn't necessarily uncommon, especially with the threat of a civil war hanging over each and every member of the clan. No, these whispers were different, more malicious, carried more venom than the usual ones. And every single one of them was directed towards Itachi.

"Have you heard what Itachi Uchiha did?"

"No, what did he do?"

"He killed his best friend to unlock the mangekyo sharingan!"

"Oh? But he's the son of the head of the clan!"

"Yes, exactly! I wonder how they will deal with this."

"Hmm… He was such a good kid, too!"

"He brought so much shame to his family… Poor Mikoto…"

Izumi couldn't stand to hear what people were saying about her friend anymore. She knew Itachi better than that. She knew that he would never attack a friend, she knew that all Itachi wanted was peace. Then…why…

Did he kill Shisui? What exactly happened after she left? Did they fight? And even if they did, it didn't sound like Itachi to act in such a way in anger.

She wanted to believe in him, she desperately wanted to, but the next day she heard rumours that the police, and his father, Fugaku, included, would be going to their house to prosecute Itachi. _So he actually did it… He killed Shisui…_ And still she didn't want to believe it.

She was expecting Itachi to take action to stop the impending disaster, the coup d'état, but she wasn't expecting him to go inside her house that night.

It had been a normal, peaceful night. Izumi had dinner with her mother, helped her wash the dishes, and retreated to the living room to talk before going to bed. A sound disturbed their silence. It came from the kitchen, which she found strange, she was sure that everything was in order.

"I'll go check!" Izumi said as she stood up and walked to investigate the cause of the noise. The trash can had been knocked down.

"Mother, the trash can fell over," she called to her mother, turning in that direction. What the young girl saw instead, however, was enough to make her faint. Her mother was on the floor, unconscious, Itachi towering over her. The scene in front of her made her feel sick, stupefied.

"Itachi-kun…?" She asked in disbelief. She couldn't comprehend what was happening, it was too much for her at that moment. "Wh-why? Itachi-kun, why?" She was starting to sound desperate, she was clearly distraught.

The last thing she saw was Itachi turning to face her, wearing an expression she couldn't quite understand on his face. His sharingan looked…different somehow. It swirled around as he prepared for whatever attack he prepared for her.

Next thing she saw was…Itachi. But it was different. Much different.

They were both older, she somehow knew that she was sixteen. She somehow knew that her mother was alive and well. She somehow knew that the coup d'état never happened. She somehow knew that she was a chunin and she somehow knew that Itachi was a jounin.

It was a beautiful, sunny day, and they were sitting in the park they often went to. Itachi looked nervous. It wasn't a sight that she had ever seen, but uncertainty somehow looked good on the Uchiha protégé.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Itachi-kun?" She asked joyfully.

"I…" He hesitated for a moment, not meeting her eyes. He eventually set them on her brown ones, and she could see his resolution in them. "Izumi, I-"

"I know, Itachi-kun," she smiled brightly, gently taking his hand in hers. "I have known for a while, I was just wondering when you would tell me," she chuckled, and he couldn't help chuckling along.

It had become somewhat of a myth around the Uchiha compound. She knew very well the rumours about them, and none of them had been true, until that moment. They weren't a couple…until now.

They married two years later in an extravagant wedding, courtesy of her mother-in-law, Mikoto Uchiha. Their kimonos had been made from the finest silks, all of their friends had been present. Except for Shisui. But, again, she got that odd feeling of knowing that he was dead. Had been since Itachi and her were thirteen.

After the wedding, they moved into their own house in the Uchiha compound, and the morning following the wedding, the newly wedded couple set off to their honeymoon. A whole week spent at a very luxurious ryokan in the Land of Fire, the type that had their own private onsen in the rooms. It looked breath-taking. But Izumi couldn't help feeling a little nervous about what was about to happen that night. It would be their first proper night as husband and wife.

"Shall we take a bath first?" Itachi asked softly, a beautiful smile on his face. He looked even more breath-taking than the scenery surrounding their ryokan or onsen.

Izumi flushed brightly and nodded shyly, not being able to meet Itachi's eyes.

"I will let you go there first." Itachi's velvety smooth voice rang in her ears again and she could only nod dumbly in approval.

Itachi, then left her alone in their room, probably going to the bathroom. She found herself looking around their room. She saw their luggage, their bed, two bedside tables with small lamps on them and sliding doors that lead to the onsen. She set her eyes on the two towels there and picked up the smaller one. She sighed as she looked back to the bathroom door, which was closed, then looked to the mirror that hung above the dresser. She slowly took off her clothes, took the face towel with her, and went outside to their private hot springs. She sat the towel on the edge, and stepped in, letting the hot water warm up and relax her body.

It wasn't long until Itachi came too, his face towel covering his most private parts, but it did not matter, for Izumi was turned away from him when she heard the door open and close.

"You are allowed to look. All of me belongs to you, after all." Itachi spoke again in that sinful smooth voice, and Izumi could feel the blood rising to her head again. She could also hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I-I know that…" She murmured, slowly turning to him, but not meeting his intoxicating obsidian eyes.

"Then why are you so shy, my love?" He asked, visibly amused. But he already knew the answer.

They soaked in the hot water for a while, until it was time for dinner. They both dressed in their yukatas and had dinner in their room, that had a living room section, as it was an apartment type of hotel room.

Later that night, Itachi was undressing her slowly, kissing her body and touching her gently. That was the moment she had allowed herself to dream about a few times when they were younger. She was about to make love with the only man she had ever loved.

She couldn't quite comprehend that she was his wife until that moment, until all her garments were off and scattered on the floor. She couldn't comprehend that her dreams were coming true until Itachi was over her, kissing her lips, touching her body. His scent, his kisses, the feeling of him on top of her, it was all intoxicating and it left Izumi embarrassed by the sounds she was emitting.

However, nothing could be compared to the feeling of becoming one with the man she loved. It was painful, Itachi let her know that her blood stained the sheets. But his gentleness, his feather-like touches, his kissed, his voice, it all combined and made her feel breathless. It was a feeling that she could not describe. He was graceful in his every move, though he was awkward and uncertain in the beginning, but as they both learned more about their own bodies, as well as the other's, he became more confident of his every move, of his every touch.

He caressed her body lovingly until she fell asleep in his arms, with the biggest, happiest smile on her lips.

The news of a pregnancy in the main family spread around like wide fire and with that came numerous people congratulating them and giving them advice. Upon finding out that they would be parents, Itachi made his wife quit the shinobi life. It was too dangerous, especially for a pregnant woman.

Itachi, however, joined the police force and quickly advanced through the ranks, much like he did when he was a shinobi, but it happened only after their second child was born, four years after their wedding. Their first child was born a year after their wedding. Two boys.

Their third child had been a girl, that looked like the perfect combination of her parents. She possessed Itachi's aura of mystery and both their parents' beauty. Izumi was beyond happy when she found out that their third child was a girl, and their boys swore to protect their little sister.

Life was perfect, better than Izumi imagined it could ever be. She was married to the man she always loved and had three beautiful, smart and polite children. They were well respected in their clan and village and their children were on their paths towards greatness.

However, something never seemed right. Everything was _too_ perfect. It was like her life had been ripped out of a fairy tale book, and no one's life was that perfect.

That was when it dawned on her: it was all an illusion. It was all Itachi's illusion. She was actually thirteen, and Itachi just killed her mother. That knowledge contributed to nothing, however. Her life still played out just as Itachi planned it.

Itachi took over as the head of the Uchiha clan, their children grew up, got married and moved away with their partners.

Before she knew it, she had met Itachi seventy years prior. They were both old, their faces were wrinkly, their hair was completely white. She fell ill, but Itachi took care of her until she took her last breath.

She heard his ragged breath. _Whatever this was, it must put a lot of strain on him,_ she thought. Izumi smiled and tried to move but fell to her knees. Itachi was there to catch her and held her to his chest, one of his hands was caressing her cheek gently.

"Thank you…" she tried to speak, but her voice was hoarse, as if she was much older than she actually was. She opened her eyes for a second, to take in his face one last time. What she saw, however, left her speechless. Itachi had tears in his eyes. He appeared to be crying. She closed them again, but never stopped smiling.

"I should be the one thanking you, Izumi…"

Activating her own sharingan behind her closed eyes and putting herself in genjutsu had been an impulsive decision as she felt her life flow out of her, as she felt her spirit leave her body. But it worked.

She fainted, but Itachi, not knowing exactly what she did, thought that she died peacefully.

Izumi woke up after some time, feeling confused, until… Until she saw her mother laying lifeless on the ground. She screamed, she yelled, she begged for her mother to wake up, but it was all in vain.

She somehow walked outside on wobbly feet and saw her next-door neighbour's door wide open. She walked in, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight in front of her: both the husband and the wife were laying on the ground in a pool of what she assumed was their own blood.

She kept running, trying to find another survivor. All she saw, however, were lifeless bodies and pools of blood.

Izumi's vision got blurry, so she closed her eyes, but she felt something wet on her cheeks. Tears. _Am I crying…?_ That was the moment where she fell to the ground on the main street of the Uchiha compound with her cheeks stained from the blood that was coming out of her eyes.

* * *

So, what did you guys think of the genjutsu Itachi put Izumi in? Did I make it justice? I'd love to hear your thoughts! I would also like to thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope that you enjoyed it.

I really appreciate every follow, favourite and review, keep them coming, haha! But really, thank you!

The next chapter will pick up where the second one finished, so, in the 'present' time. The action is starting soon!

Until next time~


End file.
